Morris Fletcher
Morris Fletcher was an operative for an agency known as Majestic 12 which operated out of United States Air Force Area 51. (TXF: "Dreamland I") Life with Majestic Fletcher was in charge of keeping all of Area 51's information out of the press, by any means necessary. He worked for General Wegman, and his co-workers included Howard Grodin and Jeff Smoodge. (TXF: "Dreamland I") Fletcher claimed to have invented the term "Bermuda Triangle." (TXF: "Jump the Shark") He also claimed that in 1979, he found a young dinner theater actor named John Gillnitz in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He set him up as the President of Iraq under the name Saddam Hussein in order to distract the American public. During his time with Majestic, Fletcher met the Reagan family and Newt Gingrich. (TXF: "Dreamland II") He also claimed to have loosely inspired the character played by Tommy Lee Jones in the film Men in Black. (TLG: "All About Yves") In 1998, due to a UFO warp incident accidentally caused by General Wegman, Fletcher switched minds with FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder. (TXF: "Dreamland I") During his time inhabiting Mulder's body, Fletcher revealed state secrets to The Lone Gunmen and helped improve Mulder's status with Assistant Director Alvin Kersh. When the warp reversed itself, and Mulder and Fletcher returned to their rightful bodies, they lost all memories of the events, and only a few changes actually occurred. (TXF: "Dreamland II") In 1999, Fletcher was among the visitors to Def-Con 99 in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was pleased to find Scully there, seemingly drunk. (TXF: "Three of a Kind") In 2001, the Lone Gunmen briefly kidnapped Fletcher and took information from him on Maharon. Yves Adele Harlow from Romeo 61 had influenced the Lone Gunmen to go after Fletcher. Afterward, Fletcher agreed to work with the Gunmen to discover what Harlow knew and recover information stolen from Fletcher about the Maharon project. In the end it turned out to be an elaborate hoax to catch Harlow, and the Gunmen were taken into custody as well by Majestic agents. (TLG: "All About Yves") Apparently, Fletcher had let the Gunmen leave and Harlow soon escaped. By 2002, he had left Majestic and was working for an international arms dealer. He staged another hoax to once again catch Harlow, the arms dealer's daughter. Using FBI Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes, Fletcher tracked down Harlow and helped prevent a massive genetically-engineered virus from being released in New York City. The Lone Gunmen died from the virus and Fletcher was present at their funeral. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Personal life As evidenced by a diploma hanging next to the door of his Groom Lake office, Fletcher holds a Bachelor of Science degree from the United States Air Force Academy. (TXF: "Dreamland I") He was a smoker of Morley brand cigarettes, (TXF: "Dreamland I") but by 2002 he had quit. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") He was also a fan of computer golf games. Fletcher married his wife, Joanne, on June 13, 1978. It was raining. At that time they lived in a small apartment in Pentagon City. By 1998, he had two children, Chris and Terry. His marriage and his relationship with his children was strained. He lived in a closed community in Rachel, Nevada. He payed $400,000 for his house, and it was appraised afterward for $226,000. (TXF: "Dreamland II") Fletcher was known for not liking his home life and letting his wife lord over the relationship. (TXF: "Dreamland I") Despite this, Fletcher had the habit of flirting with women while away from home. (TXF: "Three of a Kind") In 1998, while in the body of Fox Mulder, Fletcher flirted with the assistant to Assistant Director Kersh and was able to bring her over for a night at Mulder's apartment. He attempted to do the same to Agent Scully, but was discovered. (TXF: "Dreamland II") In 2002, while working for an international arms dealer, Fletcher rented a boat in the Bahamas and took with him a female companion named Brittany. When he met with Agents Doggett and Reyes later, Reyes was disgusted by his behavior. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Appearances *The X-Files **Season 6 ***"Dreamland" ***"Dreamland II" ***"Three of a Kind" **Season 9 ***"Jump the Shark" *The Lone Gunmen **"All About Yves" External Links Fletcher, Morris Category:TXF characters Category:TLG characters